


SLASH - A New Musical

by slash_fic_ash



Category: Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_fic_ash/pseuds/slash_fic_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15-year-old Ashleigh (aka slash_fic_ash) wants to write Jon Snow and Jesse Pinkman into a steamy slash story rated RST for Resolved Sexual Tension. Her creative license gets called into question, however, when Jon and Jesse plead 'no homo.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLASH - A New Musical

http://youtu.be/ZgLVEDF7Hmo


End file.
